<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PliRoy Week 2020 by KuraiOfAnagura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246426">PliRoy Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura'>KuraiOfAnagura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Maple The Tortoise, Pets, PliroyWeek2020, Tags to be added daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of drabbles mostly.<br/>Please enjoy! \0/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pliroy Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Gifts/Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually always wrote the first thing that came in my mind xD<br/>Sorry for the total randomness of some pieces, though I do hope you enjoy them :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 1 Gifts/Holidays</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wind of hot air blew into his face, suffocating and unbearable so after the harsh cold he’d been experiencing only seconds before. Dutifully he’d brushed off the excess snow from his boots on the doormat and the sound was enough for his family to alert them of his arrival on this Christmas eve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A waft of smells followed next, delicious foods, the freshly cut pine tree, and the unmistakable aroma of home. Jean felt his heart clenching a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ!” a small human catapulted itself onto his knees, swaying him even further</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerome! How are you, lil bro?” The youngest of his siblings was always the first to greet him, smiling widely up at his big brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerome, please let Jean-Jacques come in first. You can play with him as much as you want later. Jean-Jacques, get rid of those shoes right now or you’ll scrub the entire floor by hand!” Their mother scolded them and the two brothers only exchange good-natured eye-rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Maman!” Jean had snuck into the kitchen and pecked a kiss on his mother’s cheek in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were alone, though, Nathalie’s face became serious and filled with pity. It sparked some unpleasant memories from his separation with Isi and Jean could feel his anxiety spiking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, I’m so sorry dear, but Yuri’s package hasn’t arrived yet. I’m so sorry you won’t have anything from him to open later!” Nathalie has been born in France and ever since Jean could remember they followed the French tradition and opened the presents under the tree on Christmas Eve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded Jean. “Aaaah, Maman, don’t worry. It won’t arrive until January 6th!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? But you’ve sent yours in time?” His mother bristled. “Didn’t he take care of your present on time!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Jean had to laugh and hug his mother, who was reluctant to accept it in her protective mode. “No, Maman, don’t worry, he did. It’s a joke, you see? Yuri gets his present </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘too early’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On December 24th. So he has to suffer and wait to open it. While in return I get mine ‘too late’ on January 6th. You see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother’s face remained unmoving. “I fear I don’t follow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Russian Orthodox, Maman, or at least his grandfather is. They open their presents on January 6th. It’s been an ongoing joke between us! That the other one ‘does Christmas wrong’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie heaved a heavy sigh. “Sometimes I can’t believe you claim to be an adult, Jean-Jacques!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like it, Maman!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re happy with him, I won’t tell you how blasphemous your whole ‘joke’ is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never smiled like this with Isabella, Nathalie thought, as her son beamed down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very happy with him, Maman.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri's a little shit, who knows when JJ has to attend classes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The picture was cropped innocently. The messaging app’s algorithm showing only the eyes, which was why JJ clicked on the incoming message foolishly to see the whole picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This has been a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blond hair artistically tousled hung down over bare and pale shoulders. Dark makeup accented the brilliant green eyes only further, highlighting their deadly spark, and the lips were painted in the most sinful red colour one could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down the shoulders wandered his gaze over a lacy black bralette. Something JJ had always thought unnecessary for men, but dear lord, he’d been so wrong. How could something that he could look at casually be so damn sexy as soon as it was contained in lace?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An equally black garter belt hugged this damn narrow waist and JJ’s fingers flexed in phantom pain for him to wrap both of his hands around the narrow section and see if his fingers would touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark lace looked like spider’s silk on white porcelain and JJ’s eyes went down…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated being in school right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second Day and I'm already a day late /)///(\</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Please go away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to put as much dignity behind the words beside the puffy eyes and the snot clod nose, which gave his words a nasale tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere," Yuri stated from where he stood in the doorway. Mustering way more confidence than he was feeling. He was out of his comfort zone and comforting people was not his strong suit, but this was Jean and the least he could do was to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not as if somebody as golden as you could understand," Jean sniffled and turned further from his boyfriend. He knew he was acting childish and immature, but, dear lord, he couldn't help himself right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The higher you go, the further you fall, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's been a long time since he had his last breakdown during a competition. He was just lucky it happened during a smaller one, where Yuri was only there as support and not as competition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twitched involuntarily when a cool hand fell between his shoulder blades. Why were his fingers always so damn cool? God forbid talking about his toes!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere, Jean," Yuri said and wrapped himself around Jean's back. Jean leaned backward until Yuri had all of him in the protective circle of his long and gangly arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was outright sobbing now. Damn, he'd really bombed that skate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere, Jean," Yuri repeated once more, and right then Jean knew he would be ok.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my headcanon that JJ's performance will remain unstable in the future.<br/>While he's everybody's king and top skater most of the time, his anxiety will strike mostly at random and he'll bomb his skates spectacularly!<br/>Thank goodness he has his Emotional Support Kitten xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuri still could get lost in the iriscident play of colours and sparkles whenever he held his hand up and wriggled his finger. He felt as if in a daze. So happy, he felt very much high and so fucked out he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew that getting asked to get married was such a massive turn on for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean had popped the question earlier that night after a delightful dinner in front of a glittering fountain that was illuminated in sparkling lights. Something Jean had specifically rented for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was answered with a tight throat, moist eyes and a hoarsely whispered yes and lead to several rounds of mind shattering sex in Jean’s Montreal condo afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri had watched the ring numerous times already, but still couldn’t get enough of it. It was just plain perfect for him. It was a little bit thicker and a distinctively masculine ring made out of rose gold. But the catch were several small diamonds in white and black that created a badass tiger striped pattern all over the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so fricking damn cool!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew those were most likely lab grown diamonds, which was exactly what Yuri would’ve wished for. He and Jean had that discussion some time ago when it came to preferred jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what I probably like most about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Jean said and laid a trail of featherlight kisses along his naked shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ring totally beats the super lame pair of the idiot couple!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean stopped his ministrations with a snort. “Oh, I know. Why do you think I’d chose such a design? Aside from its badassness? I totally knew you’d make it a competition who got the cooler engagement ring. And I wanted to give you the best weapon I could think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri could only stare at him in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this shit, I love you so much! I’m so glad I’m marrying you! Our wedding will be even more extra than an outdoor rink under the sakura blossoms!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Yuri initiated round 6 in their new life as an engaged couple.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is something I can see Yuri doing in the future xD<br/>He'd totally try to one-up Victor and Yuuri with his bigass super cool engagement ring in eco friendly TIGER STRIPES!</p>
<p>Though I think he'd like to have a more smaler and more intimate wedding, he would still dream about overthrowing the extravaganca that was the Victuuri Wedding xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Fantasy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably my favourite piece *-*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Idiot King, I know you’re here. Come where I can see you, your stupidness scares the fish away!”</p><p>With an annoyed look Yuri stared at the empty hook where minutes ago a worm has been wriggling. He hadn’t even felt the nibbling at the end of the line, which is how he knew who was hiding under the surface.</p><p>“Aw, my little kitten is feisty today!” a voice said suddenly from behind is left ear. Yuri knew better than to hurl around. It was not the first time the obnoxious idiot pulled that prank on him and he was about to make sure that JJ saw his eye roll when he finally looked at the fae behind him. He wore his crown of red and golden leaves and his shit-eating grin. Between his hands floated an orb of water, containing the very fish that was meant for Yuri’s fishing rod. With an exhausted sigh, Yuri turned around again and proceeded to prep his hook with corn this time.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to catch anything with the fea around, so why bother with the worms.</p><p>“And so mean! I’m the Autumn King, you know? Ignoring a King of the Wheel is a serious affront for fae! You could be punished with death!”</p><p>“Good thing I’m no fae then,” Yuri grumbled eyes fixed hard on the water surface. Answering JJ has been way too much attention already.</p><p>“Yet, you mean. You’re no fae, yet,” JJ, which was not his real name, but the name he’d given Yuri to call him, said cheekily. “Summer’s ending and my reign are about to begin. Dance with me at the Equinox and become my queen!”</p><p>“I’m a boy, dumbass, I can’t be your queen,” Yuri muttered darkly, refusing to look at JJ. He heard the rustle of clothing, which sounded like dried leaves swaying gently in the wind, as JJ sat down next to him on the river’s edge. He smelled of ripe apples and mushrooms, of moist leaves and fog with a hint of underlying frost. A smell Yuri wouldn’t be able to get out of his nose until he would touch the iron doorknob to his house.</p><p>“Semantics, don’t go too deep into them,” he said, still grinning at Yuri’s antics and stretched leisurely next to the young man. He let the water orb float around Yuri’s head, taunting him but when the blond refused to react to the bait he grew bored and released the fish back into the water.</p><p>“Don’t you fae take words very seriously any other time of the day?”</p><p>“Aw, kitten you wound me! Have I ever done anything to you to deserve such distrust?”</p><p>“You mean aside from getting on my nerve on a daily basis by being an obnoxious narcissistic prick?”</p><p>Summer was ending. It was the beginning of September and the Equinox was only a few weeks away. Yes, it was still stifling hot during the day, but the foliage has already turned golden and the nights were significantly cooler by now. <br/>Summer was ending and so were Yuri’s excuses.</p><p>He would lie if he said he’d never thought about dancing with JJ, he’d done so more often than not. In the dark hours of the night when he was alone with his thoughts and his grandfather’s coughing in the room next to him. How JJ had offered this to him so many times already and how he’d refused every single invitation.</p><p>“This is why you’d be a good fae, you have such a way with words, kitten,” JJ only grinned broader. Yuri had learned early that the Idiot King didn’t care about his insults, any kind of attention from Yuri was soaked up like a dried-out sponge.</p><p>Yuri rolled his eyes again but refused to say anything which suited JJ just fine as he stretched even further like a cat and snuggled up unashamed on Yuri’s side. Content, for now, to sit in silence.</p><p>JJ never had to wait too long with Yuri, he knew how to lure the blond mortal into talking to him. Sometimes silence was even more effective than his sugary taunts.</p><p>“Why don’t you just make me?” Yuri asked in a sour mood.</p><p>Several years ago, during an evening in spring, where JJ was the weakest, they’d met on the edge of a ring and JJ has been able to snatch the most valuable thing from Yuri ever since. He’d asked for the blond's name and foolish and young as he’d been back then, Yuri had answered…</p><p>Ever since there was no getting rid of the Fae King and no day would go by without the annoying dark-haired figure at his side whenever he left the house. He’d asked Yuri since the beginning to come with him to dance occasionally, but since he’d hit adolescence it became a regular pestering.</p><p>“You could easily make me go to the dance with you. So why do you keep asking?” Yuri asked further as he didn’t get an answer after his first question.</p><p>Suddenly there was a hand on his face and the scent of ripe apples clung around them. His breath came short when he looked in JJ’s crystal blue eyes, the colour of the autumn sky peeking between the red leaves, as JJ leaned close into his personal space, all of the sudden uncharacteristically serious.</p><p>“What I want is a Queen, a partner, my equal. Not a mindless puppet I can command with the power of their name. What I want cannot be tricked, cannot be swindled into my possession. Your hair is kissed by the summer, your eyes are the flowers in spring and your heart longs for the ice in winter, but Autumn claimed you and it claimed you for me and I want for you to choose me.”</p><p>Yuri didn’t, couldn’t, answer that.</p><p>“And I know you want to. I know that the world of mortals holds nothing more for you but pain and loneliness and you know how I can offer you so much more.”</p><p>He looked as if he wanted to kiss Yuri right here and there, at the cusp of Autumn, but fought every fiber in his being not to give in.</p><p>Yuri blinked and was suddenly alone by the river. He thought back at the harsh words from the other villagers, how they’d shunned him and his late mother and how his grandfather was in the last days of his life.</p><p>He went home without any fish that day and in a few weeks from now he would step into the fairy ring, take the offered hand from the Fae King of Autumn, and would dance with him until the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Yuri never really stood a chance D:<br/>As much as I love the Russian Fairy image for Yuri you cannot deny that JJ would make a great Fae King, whith all his charisma and charme xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You’re really boring, you know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri was currently laying on his side on the fluffy carpet of the winter garden in the back of Lilia’s house and talking to a tortoise. Not any tortoise, of course. This was Jean’s Mediterranean spur-thighed tortoise, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>testudo greaca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he’s been told. The Leroy’s were a big family and while they did have a family dog and two family cats both parents deemed it fit for every child to learn responsibility and gifted them a pet at a young age to care for. JJ, back then 8 years old, for reasons unknown today, asked for a tortoise and named it in his eternal wisdom Maple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ, now aged 25, spends the summer in St. Petersburg with his long time boyfriend and brought his beloved pet with him for the first time after finding out there were very few requirements to bring a pet tortoise to Russia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The visit has been going smoothly, with Yuri and JJ house sitting the townhouse, while Lila spends her summer, ironically, in Greece. Just where Maple’s ancestors originated, or so JJ stated. The only argument they had thus far (ok, that’s a lie, the only noteworthy argument they had. They bickered all of the time with outright yelling from Yuri’s side) occurred this morning over which pet is the more interesting one. They did not come to any conclusion, so JJ offered to spend the afternoon with Potya, and Yuri was doomed to have monologues with a tortoise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maple was currently attacking a lettuce head three times bigger than him with all the ferocity stored under his shell and fierce determination to eat the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ had sworn to him that his talks with his pet were the most interesting ones he ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’re more interesting than Potya. Oh, I mean, Her Majesty Puma Tiger Scorpion, the Magnificent! Ruler of Lilia’s pot plants! Destroyer of Yuri’s medal ribbons!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maple was not impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re living the life, aren’t you? Eating lettuce all day, humping my left slipper when the mood strikes and getting strawberries by just looking cute. I never had it that easy. Being the breadwinner for my family since I was ten. Unlike you, I had to pull my own weight. And more… Sometimes I wonder if Mom would’ve stayed if I’d been scouted just a year earlier. If I’d just been more disciplined and would have trained harder back then, I’m sure I would’ve caught a scout’s eye earlier. And then I would’ve been more interesting for her. A source of income, maybe. But I cannot help myself, if I had just worked harder would she have stayed with us? With me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maple had risen on his hind legs for a better vantage point on the delicious lettuce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I think of it… that’s actually a really stupid thing. I mean, I was how old? I was 5 when I first skated, I think I was about 7 when Deda first signed me up for lessons. I was not only a child, I was a small child! I didn’t skate poorly, she was just a shitty mother! I mean?! What kind of mother leaves her small son to pursue god knows what kind of career? There was nothing I could’ve done to prevent her from leaving me. And it was not my fault. It was hers. Her fault and hers alone....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri laid on his back, baffled by the sudden epiphany that had struck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Maple in a new light. “Wow, Maple, you really are an amazing pet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fluid movement, he jumped to a stand and grabbed the tortoise. Maple was not happy to be separated from his lettuce and his little stumpy legs flared angrily. Yuri pecked a kiss on the hard shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pout, Maple! Let’s go to Jean and tell him what an amazing tortoise you are! I wonder how he’s faring with Potya, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened the door to his room he was not prepared for the amount of chaos and blood that greeted him. And not for his wailing boyfriend, that screamed “YOUR CAT IS A FUCKING MONSTER!” from the top of his wardrobe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit I nearly forgot to post this!</p>
<p>Anyway this is  in loving memory to Herbert, the tortoise of my first girlfriend, who loved to hump my left slipper (and only the left one).<br/>He's not dead and I'm sure he's living the best turtle life out there \0/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once you've seen it, you cannot unsee it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Multicoloured flames flickered around them, surrounding the flat roof of the skyscraper with an eerie crown of magenta and blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat pours down JJ’s temples and he feels how he’s already drenched in his matoi, due to the intense heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the fight’s one on one, his water-drenched sword against the solidified flames of his opponent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so fun about burnin’ people’s houses down?” JJ hurls at the black-clad figure, taking his stance and ready to fight again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about fun. The flames are part of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the answer he’d expected. The two clash and JJ finds himself at the losing end of the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to burn in order to live. It’s just who we burnish are.” The collected calm of the voice behind the grinning mask was starting to get on JJ’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing that should be burning is your soul! Your blaze is a nuisance, and I’m gonna put it out with my own burning soul! Cuz that’s who I am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Complete nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, now the guy was really pressing JJ’s buttons. Who could not be swayed by his burning declaration!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fired up with his he aims for his next strike and true to his passionate words he manages to hit the black armour head-on and finally a crystalized piece splinters off, revealing the face of Mad Burnish’s leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ’s breath stops short. He can only see a part, but that’s enough. The eyes are the most intense shade of green and blue he’d ever seen, rivaling the flickering flames around them. There is a fire inside them that puts his own to shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell’s going on? You’re just a kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the surprised features darken again, more fitting for their battle. “And who are you to talk? Get out of my way or you’re gonna die. The Burnish don’t kill people unless they’re forced!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big talk for a little pyromaniac!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was probably the wrong choice of words, because the next strike from the flame sword was a particularly vicious one, breaking his own into pieces along with his armour. He was pinned down at the sharp end of the sword with only the abyss at his back, his armour scattered around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is over,” Mad Burnish’s leader says and damn if it doesn’t do something to JJ’s nether regions. “You’re unarmed. And naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But JJ only grinned, no way this would be the end of the fight! He was Premoplois Number One Firefighter for a reason!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabella!” he called over his intercom and suddenly the broken off pieces of his matoi come back to life, flying back to his position. But unlike before they attach themselves on the black armoured fighter, releasing highly potent cooling agents and effectively dousing the purple flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you amazed yet? You know, I didn’t get naked just for fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shining black armour had vanished and left only a human figure in its wake. A figure much smaller than JJ himself, yet the glare he got shot was nothing to take lightly and if the leader wouldn’t be constantly drenched in cooling agent JJ was sure he’d been incinerated by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The didn’t stop him from striking a pose, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today you met Jean-Jacques “JJ” Leroy, the unbelievable blazing firefighter with a burning soul! The King of Firefighter! So Mad Burnish boss, burn that name into your mind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may be much smaller, but as he stared at JJ like that JJ felt stared down. No wonder this was the boss of the infamous terrorist group, his presence was like an overbearing wall of flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not even remotely sorry.</p>
<p>I bought the BluRay Special Edition from the UK and it came with a script for the English version and it was tremendiously helpful for this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my piece!<br/>If you'd liked it it would make me incredibly happy if you could leave a kuddo and comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>